


Lust (a Sherenelle inspired story)

by Gameguy199



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Drinking, Flirting, Gangsters, M/M, Seduction, bootleging, booze, cocky_raph, servant_donnie, servant_leo, shredder_raph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy199/pseuds/Gameguy199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he's the Shredder, Raph can have whatever he wants.<br/>Only problem is he's bored; but on a subtle night out he spies something that could help him to not be bored. Michelangelo a bar boy at the local speakeasy.<br/>But Michelanglo isnt impressed by Raphael.</p><p>Will Raph cleaim his new found desire?<br/>Or will Michelangelo prove to much for the Shredder to handle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A night out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherenelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/gifts).



Raph sighed as he looked out over the city. Far below him he watched the lights mix with the smoke rising from the factories and plants that dotted the city; creating a glow around the buildings, streets and cars.  There was no escape it……he was bored.

Sighing again Raph turned, looking back at his bed; a faint smile spreading across his face as he found Leo and Donnie sprawled across his large mattress. Both of them were sleeping, their chests rising and falling slowly as they slept. They were good to him; more than good actually. Both of them were his most trusted advisors, his closest friends and……..at times…….something much more. A faint smirk spread across his face as Raph's memories drifted back to only a few hours ago.

He’d called them to his room. And like they always did Leo and Donnie had told him to ‘use them as he would.’ He smile grew. He’d certainly ‘used’ them. There was just something about them. Something about feeling their bodies against his; feeling them quiver and shudder as he claimed them. The sounds of them begging and pleading for more brought something primal almost feral out of him. He’d used them for hours, hardly letting their catch their breaths between rounds; furiously fucking and screwing until neither of them could move or even think.

 

He remembered the way he’d forced Leo against the bed, pushing his legs apart before burying himself inside the slightly smaller turtle with a single thrust; reviling in how tight Leo’s body was as he grabbed Donnie by the neck and pulled him into a rough kiss before starting to thrust in and out of Leo’s body. All the while claiming Donnie’s mouth for himself. He loved the feeling of the smaller turtle against him. Just the knowledge that he could overpower and claim the smaller turtle whenever he wanted; it was exhilarating.

But Leo in particular seemed to drive him wild. Making him thrust harder and faster, and grab him and be just a little rougher with the blue banded turtle than he would with Donnie. Donnie was like a fun toy to wind up and play with; to watch as it squirmed and begged for more. But Leo…….Leo was like a rival he’d tricked and now owned. A rival he could use and abuse however he wanted to. The sound of Leo whimpering, begging and pleading for more……….it was almost perfect…..almost.

And yet now, as he looked at them; Leo and Donnie’s forms sleeping on his bed. He could not help but admit, he was starting to grow bored. Yes Leo and Donnie were amazing. Yes their cries and pleas drove him wild when in the heat of the moment. But……there was just something…..off about it all. They submitted to him….willingly; offering little to no resistance to his advances and aggressions. Taking every ounce of punishment he dealt to them without ever resisting or hesitating. Raph sighed.

At first it had been fun. Being the Shredder had come with some truly amazing perks. He was rich; now having more money than he could ever hope to spend in his lifetime. He had power; his word was enough to sway powerful government officials into giving him what he wanted without even having to resort to violence. Then again the army of footclan soldiers he commanded certainly didn’t hurt when it came to helping others see his way. Leo and Donnie…….they were incredible. Making all the pain and sacrificing he’d gone through to get here, totally worth it. And yet……….

 

Turning back to look out over the city Raph's eyes roamed the streets. The city never really changed. The streets were lined with pool houses, smoking lounges and the occasional dance club that was really a front for a speakeasy. Vaguely Raph smiled. People had thought that banning liquor would drive men like him; people who made their money off booze and gambling and flesh, weaker and less threatening. It had done just the opposite. People loved to drink; and now because of the ban he could charge double sometimes triple what he’d once charged. In addition those who drank in his establishments could be persuaded to do him favors if they wished to continue being welcome in his places of business. If anything he was even MORE powerful than he had been before the ban

Blinking at his own reflection in the glass Raph suddenly realized how long it had been since he’d been to a speakeasy. As Shredder he could have anything he wanted. Whenever he wanted a drink it was brought to him, no matter what he wanted bourbon, gin, beer, vodka, whisker it was all brought to him wherever he was and no matter what he was doing. And while this was another neat little perk to being Shredder, Raph had to admit; he missed going to speakeasies.

There was just something about it. Going to seemingly ‘innocent’ business, giving some secret password of phrase and being let in to drink until he could hardly think. Tossing cheers and toasts with other ‘criminals’. Before grabbing some hot young thing and dancing till his legs shook and he could barely stand.  All while doing it right under the noses of the very people who’d sought to rob him of the power he’d worked so hard to acquire.

Smiling to himself Raph made of his mind. Silently moving from his room, making his way through the penthouse apartment he called home before stepping into one of the spare bedrooms and throwing open the doors to the closet. Scanning the selection of clothes in front of him he quickly grabbed a simple green shirt and a pair of brown pants before tossing them onto the bed and hurrying to strip off the clothe he wore before pulling on the ones he’d selected. As he pulled the shirt over his head he could not help but grunt slightly. Unlike the shirt he’d been wearing before which had been made of silk, this shirt was made of cheap cotton; instantly making him feel slightly uncomfortable. Looking at himself in a mirror Raph smiled.

His old clothes made him look powerful and important. They made him look like someone who had important things to say and was worth listening to. But the clothes he was wearing now; they made him look the opposite. They made him look small, weak, and unimportant. Like just another random guy on the street who wasn’t worth a second glance. Exactly how he wanted to look.

Leaving the guest room he’d been in Raph paused just long enough to grab a leatherjacket and a hat from the closet before opening the front door and stepping out; closing the door silently behind him. Making his way down the hallway and to the elevator Raph quickly descended from his penthouse suit and soon found himself exiting the doors of his building. The moment he stepped out of the doors a strong wind began to pull and tug at his jacket, forcing him to stuff his hands in his pockets and pull his jacket against his body for warmth. All around him people bustled about, passing him by without so much as a second glance; thinking he was just another average Joe on the street.

Smiling to himself Raph began to move, following the sidewalk that led away from his building and into downtown. He heard it long before he saw it. Each gust of wind carried with it the sounds of music, laughing and dancing. Holding his hat against his head Raph looked around. In front of him he could see a nightclub, with lights and loud jazz music echoing from its depths. Shadows that moved in front of the light told him that people were dancing inside. To the right of that, another music hall; this one playing a softer but still upbeat jazz, no doubt catering to a slightly older audience. To the left a small building that appeared to be a smoking lounge, with the smells of ash, cigarettes and cigars wafting through the air in large columns of smoke that wafting lazily up towards the inky black and starry sky.  He hurried passed this building, the almost overpowering smells making his nose wrinkle as he moved.

He ignored these buildings and their distractions. He knew where he wanted to go. It had been one of his favorite hangouts before he’d become the Shredder; the 9th circle club. Moving up the street Raph smiled to himself as cars drove passed him, their horns honking and buzzing while the passengers laughed and half hung out the windows as they drove passed; allowing those people on the street to hear a split second of the roaring fun that seemed to be happening inside the cars.

Moving down the sidewalk Raph smiled. He felt it; the electric heartbeat of the city. It pulsed all around him, making his own heart jump and beat to the rhythm as he hurried towards his destination. He soon found himself there; standing in front of a smoking lounge. In front of him the large red neon letter spelled out the 9 circles club. He smiled. Before he’d become the Shredder this had been his favorite place to come. Now that he was the Shredder he owned the place, literally.

Stepping up to the door Raph watched a large gator looked at him for a moment before jerking his head. “Go in. don't cause trouble, else I’ll kill ya.” Again Raph smiled, nodding as he moved passed the gator and into the building. He’d met Leatherhead before, seen him rip through a dozen grown armed men with no effort at all. Walking down a short hallway Raph smiled as he stepped into the room before him. All around him men and women were laid out on easy chairs and beanbag chairs. Every patron held a cigarette or a cigar in their hands and the smoke coming from them formed a thick haze that filled the room.

Moving through the room, Raph's nose wrinkled slightly as he walked through the hazy cloud of smoke and ash. He hadn’t come here to smoke, no he’d come here for a whole other reason. This place was called the 9 circle club for two reasons. Mainly that walking through the first level was enough to make someone think they’d died and gone to hell; the amount of smoke and ash making most people cough and gag as they passed through. Secondly however, the club held a secret. From the outside it looked like a normal two story building with the lower floor being open to the public and the upper floor being used for storage.

Occasionally the cops raided the place, looking for booze, liquor or other contrabands they could use to shut the place down. More often than not the informants from inside the police tipped them off first, but even when that didn’t happen the true secret of the 9 circle club remained hidden. Exiting the cloud of smoke and ash Raph watched as the attendant looked at him. “What’ll you have?”

Raph smiled. “A bit of relief for this weary pilgrim.”

The bartender looked at him, his expression of practiced exasperation remaining on his face. At the same time however his eyes jerked, directing Raph to look at a small light that hung above him. of course this was all mostly a formality. He’d been here so many times that there was little need for the smoke and mirrors, cloak and dagger routine. To anyone off the street the hanging light looked as if it was broken, hanging from a thin chord while the bulb remained dark and unlit. But every 45 minutes or the so the light would flicker for a moment before turning on for five minutes. When this happened it was a signal.

Turning slightly Raph made sure to keep the dangling light within his range of sight while at the same time shifting so he could watch the band that way playing music. He watched as the lights around the stage dimmed for a moment before a man began to speak to the crowded room. “All right folks! We got a special treat for you all today. Put your hands together of Miss Oneal!”

Moving so he could clap with the others Raph watched as a young red headed woman in a black silk dress slowly stepped out from behind a small curtain and smiled at those in the room. A moment later the band began to play a fast paced tune. For several moment the red headed girl just stood there, her hips swaying and bouncing slightly to the tune as she gauged its speed and rhythm, then a moment later she began to sing.

 _First things first, I'm the realest_  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it   
and I'm still in the murder business  
  


Again Raph smiled. He knew this song. He’d heard it on the radio a few times. It was good, very catchy and easy enough to dance to. He watched as the girl continued to sing, obviously starting to have fun with the vocals and words of the song as she began to sway and dance a little as well.

_I'm so fancy_  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow

 

But Raph's attention was quickly pulled away from the singer as the light over the bar flickered, springing to life for a few moments before flashing back out again; the sign that it was time for him to go. Standing up Raph smiled at the attendant who nodded and jerked his head back towards a door to the left of the bar. “Bathrooms in back. Be sure to knock first.”

Nodding again to the man Raph moved, passing by a small collection box that had been setup with the name of the girl singing. Digging into his pocket Raph produced the first bill his fingers touched, dropping $100 into the slitted box before moving through the doorway the attendant had indicated. Moving down the hallway Raph quickly found himself standing in front of two doors. To his right one door had a small sign saying bathroom and the other door had a similar sign, this one saying employee’s only.

Smiling to himself Raph moved, reaching out and knocking on the bathroom door as he’d been instructed to do. For several seconds nothing happened; but then the bathroom sign moved, flipping up revealing a set of eyes looking at him. A moment later a gruff voice spoke to him. “Whacha want?”

Rolling his eyes Raph spoke. “To get a drink without being asked more dumb questions.”

The man on the other side of the door chuckled. “Then you’ve come to the right place.”

Raph watched as the bathroom signed flipped down again, cutting off his view of the man behind the door. Taking a small step backwards Raph watched as the door to the ‘bathroom’ opened revealing not a bathroom but instead the inside of an elevator and the man who he’d spoken with before. In the back of his mind Raph smiled again as he found just like with the bouncer at the front door, he knew this person. Slash was one of his best lieutenants, one of the few people outside of Leo and Donnie that he trusted completely. Yet despite being giving command of over 30 people slash never seemed to completely warm to his status as a leader.

Stepping into the elevator Raph waited for a few other people to step into the lift before watching as lash moved and closed the door. The moment the door clicked shut a small light winked into existence above them, allowing them to see in the small lift. “Going down.”

A split second later the floor under their feet lurched slightly while at the same time the walls seemed to start sliding upwards as they began to descend into the real 9 circle club. For several minutes the lift descended moving deeper and deeper underground until coming to a slightly jarring stop in front of a pair of black doors. Behind them slash spoke. “Limbo.”

A moment later the doors opened, allowing Raph to briefly see inside as a small rat stepped out of the lift. Raph's eyes wandered as he found the room in front of him was not much different from the smoking parlor upstairs. Men and women were sitting or lain out while a thick cloud of smoke billowed up towards the ceiling only to be sucked up and away by large vents. However unlike the bitter smoke from the lounge above this smoke was sweet smelling; an obvious sign that this was not tobacco but opium or other much stronger drugs.

A moment later the doors to the elevator closed, cutting off their view of the room before beginning to descend lower. Several minutes later the elevator came to the floor he wanted. Behind them all, slash spoke. “Lust.”

As the doors opened Raph moved, slipping passed the other elevator riders before stepping out into the new room before him. Taking a deep breath Raph grinned as the sickly sweet smell of alcohol and booze filled his nostrils. He was standing on a small platform. Looking down from it Raph's grin grew. Before him men and women both human and anthro were dancing in tune with loud music that was just a notch below deafening. Mixed in with the dancers and patrons were employees of the bar. Raph's eyes narrowed as he took in their scantily clad attire. Lust had been constructed to allow men and women who wanted it; a reprieve from décor and rules. To help with this many of the employees wore nothing but underwear; while a brave few wore nothing at all, allowing everyone to see everything.

Making his way down from the platform Raph smiled as a white arctic fox with purple markings on her face walked passed him with a tray of drinks on her hand; her feminine form unrestrained and naked as she moved between dancers and patrons. Smiling to himself Raph made his way through the club, weaving in and out of dancers before taking a seat at the bar. “What can I get you stud?”

Looking up Raph felt his smile grow. This was gunna be fun. Before him was a turtle. But unlike a normal bar this turtle didn’t stand on the ground. The center of the club consisted of several large pipes and metal tubes that ran from ceiling to floor and helped send oxygen to the lower levels of the club while others helped evacuate any smoke or side effects of the goings on of that floor. The result was a kind of metal castle made up of poles, pipes and tubes. And along the metal pipes and tubes people moved, scurrying up and down, sometimes sliding or twirling much like a stripper might move along a pole.

Raph smiled, his eyes raking the slender form of the turtle in front of him. Mentally he purred, his eyes taking in the turtle’s lean arms, tight and flat chest, his narrow hips covered by the smallest skimpiest orange boy shorts Raph had ever seen. In almost a fraction of a second Raph’s mind was clear; he was going to bed this turtle. Reaching into his pocket Raph chuckled. This was going to be easy. Throwing a wad of cash onto the bar Raph spoke, his voice low and seductive; “Scotch on the rocks and get yourself one too.”

The turtle smiled, his hand gliding over Raph’s money before……

Again Raph mentally purred as he watched the turtle tuck two of the bills into his shorts; making a very obvious and sexual display of sliding them in front of his pouch. “Be back in two tail shakes big boy.”

Raph nodded, watching as the turtle moved, his stomach and leg muscles flexing as he climbed his way back up the pipe he’d come down on. Raph smiled. This really was going to be easy. He’d buy the kid a few drink, flirt with him for a bit; and then by the end of the night the kid would be begging to go home with him.

True to his word the sexy turtle returned a few moments later, two glasses of perfect amber colored scotch held in his hands. As he set one glass in front of Raph the turtle spoke. “What shall we toast to?”

Raph smirked. “Doing whatever the fuck we want.”

The turtle grinned. “Here’s to it. Doing whatever the fuck we want……with whoever we want.”

Raph grinned and drained his glass. He grinned wider, the cool liquid burning and tingling as he swallowed it. For a moment he closed his eyes, savoring the feeling as the booze hit his stomach, making it feel as though he’d drunk a glass of warm soft light. It felt good to be here. For so long he’d stayed in the tower; as it were. It was good to come down here and just be a normal guy for a while. Opening his eyes again Raph had been about to start flirting with the turtle when he paused; a look of confusion flickering across his face as he found the turtle had vanished.

Raph frowned; shifting slightly as he found the turtle had moved and was now talking to another bar patron. Frowning again Raph looked, sure enough the turtle’s glass of scotch was empty; he had drunk it. Huffing slightly Raph watched as the slim and sexy turtle spoke with the other patron who was clearly thinking unwholesome thoughts; evident by the faint blush that spread across his face. Growling in annoyance Raph tapped the glass against the bar, perhaps a bit firmer than he’d meant to. Almost instantly a server was in front of him; this was a lizard who spoke in a foreign accent. “Refill for you big guy?”

Turning to look at the lizard Raph spoke. “Yeah, make it two. One for me and one for him.” He pointed to the turtle who was busy moving back up the pipes to get another drink. “And I want him to bring me it.”

The lizard nodded, his shoulder dropping slightly in disappointment before vanishing up the pipes. Frowning to himself Raph glanced sideways at the patron the turtle had been serving. He was a wolf of some kind. With golden fur and a short snout that barely hid his fangs. Raph supposed he was attractive.

“Drinks.”

Turning Raph smiled at the turtle who’d returned carrying another pair of drinks. Taking the drink that was meant for him Raph grinned. “You pick what we toast to this time.”

The smaller turtle shifted, thinking for a moment before raising the glass. “To good booze. May it never stop flowing.”

Grinning in agreement Raph downed the drink, making sure to keep his eyes open so he could watch the young turtle. Swallowing his drink Raph watched as the smaller turtle downed his own drink in a single swallow before shifting, his eyes flickering back towards the wolf who appeared to be trying to catch his attention by tapping one of his fingers against his now empty glass. Shifting so as to look back at the turtle Raph felt anger flicker through his body as the smaller turtle moved; starting to go to the other patron. Clearing his throat loudly Raph spoke. “Don’t.”

The turtle blinked at him. “Don’t what?”

Raph jerked his head towards the wolf. “Stay here.”

The turtle smiled warmly. “If only big boy. But I gotta get paid and that means serving more than one customer. Sorry.”

Again the smaller turtle moved, as if to go to the wolf who was now tapping his finger a bit harder on the glass. Growling Raph moved, reaching out to grab the turtle’s arm. “STAY. I can make it worth your while.”

He wasn’t sure what he'd expected to happen. Perhaps the turtle would smile and stay. Perhaps he wouldn’t. But what Raph had not expected was for the smaller turtle to grab his hand. Jerking his thumb back and bending it behind his palm in a maneuver that caused Raph a truly incredible amount of pain. A moment later Raph felt a hand grab him by the back of his neck and slam his head into the bar. The small turtle’s grip on his thumb tightened. Above him the smaller turtle shifted, leaning in so as to whisper into Raph’s ear.

“I think you should stick to the drinks big boy. You can’t handle someone like me.”

A moment later he was released grunting and sitting up Raph flexed his thumb, wincing as he found it throbbed with pain. Looking at the smaller turtle he spoke. “You’re wrong. There isn’t anything or anyone I can’t handle.”

The smaller turtle laughed “Well I’m not ‘anyone’ or ‘anything’. I’m Michelangelo. And trust me, you can’t handle me.”

Raph growled. He hated being told what he couldn’t do. “Yeah, bet you I could.”

Michelangelo chuckled. “Oh? You wanna bet? Fine. Tell you what big boy. See that area over there?”

As he spoke Michelangelo gestured to a set of chairs and couches that had been setup for tried patrons to sit and drink at. “Go there. Sit there all night. Drink as much as you want. And if by the end of the night I see something that interests me I’ll come over. If not; then you’ll leave after giving me all the cash you have on you.”

Raph raised an eyebrow. Something about Michelangelo had changed. An air of smugness had crept into his tone and was making him seem oddly confident for someone who was basically a glorified stripper. Never the less Raph nodded. “Deal. But if I win, you and I are gunna fuck. It will not be gentle and you won’t be in charge. Got it?”

Michelangelo smirked at him before reaching out an offering his hand. “Deal.”

Raph smiled back, reaching out to accept Mikey’s hand in a firm but friendly handshake. A moment later he stood up, releasing Mikey’s hand before moving to the seats he'd been directed to. As he moved he watched; noting the smug look that covered Michelangelo’s face. Raph’s response was to match that smirk with one of his own. He was the leader of one of the largest gangs in the city. He was rich, powerful, and handsome. This was going to be an easy bet.


	2. Chapter 2

Raph tapped his finger against the glass in his hand; he was just watching. Across the room separated by crowds of dancing people and the occasional server was his target; the slim and incredibly sexy turtle boy named Michelangelo. He’d thought seducing the young turtle was going to be easy. After all he was the shredder and Michelangelo was just a VERY sexy bartender. How hard could it have been?

At first he’d tried the most obvious route; money. Before he’d gone to this seat he’d thrown down a wad of cash and yelled loudly that everyone’s next drink was on him. Then he’d turned and looked at Michelangelo seductively as he said Mikey could keep the change; which meant the smaller turtle would be walking away with several hundred extra dollars at the end of his shift. Michelangelo had smiled and did as he'd done before, making a small show out of sliding the money under and passed the waistbands of his boy shorts before vanishing back up the central castle of pipes so as to gather up the drinks that people were starting to request.

A few minutes later when Raph had seen the smaller turtle walking towards him drinks in hand, he thought he’d won the bet. But he’d been surprised when Michelangelo had simply handed him his drink, thanked him for the tip and then left; making his way to another patron so as to deliver the other drink he was carrying.

He’d been surprised that money hadn’t been enough to grab the smaller turtle’s attention. But in truth he’d been pleasantly surprised. He didn’t want a whore. If he wanted to pay for sex he could do so with ease. No his reasons for wanting the smaller turtle were purely animalistic. Michelangelo was a change; and he Raph, loved a challenge. 

Next he’d tried flirtation. He’d ordered drinks and specifically asked for Mikey to come and join him while he drank. For a time he’d thought that had worked, the smaller turtle had joined him and for a time they’d both enjoyed the drinks. They’d chatted in that time; Raph had done his best to be seductive as he spoke. Mikey had listened, occasionally shifting or speaking when he felt the need. But after almost a half hour Mikey had stood up and gone back to the bar. Giving Raph an almost impossibly nice view of Mikey’s butt and tail swaying seductively as he’d talked away. That had stumped Raph. Normally when he was trying people found it hard to resist his charm.

When he tried he could be very seductive. His large muscles and deep voice being more than enough to make both men and women swoon. Yet oddly Mikey appeared to be immune to their effects. Which left Raph in a slightly unusual position; Money hadn’t worked and charm hadn’t worked……..

Narrowing his eyes Raph watched as Mikey moved; watching as the smaller turtle served drinks and took orders. There was certainly something alluring about the smaller turtle, his slim hips and shoulders made him appear to be thin and frail. Yet Raph could easily see that with each movement the muscles under Mikey’s skin flexed and bent. But there was more to the smaller turtle than that. The way he moved, seductively swaying his hips as he walked, or leaning in slightly when a patron was talking with him, or even the way he smiled at those he served; it all projected this image. The image of a turtle who was seductive and seeking someone to seduce him.

A faint smile spread across Raph’s lips as this occurred to him. Mikey was purposely flirting and being sultry and seductive as a way to get his patrons to spend more money. And from what he was seeing, it was obviously working. The patrons seemed to hang and dote on the smaller turtle; spending large sums of cash which they willingly handed over to Mikey who simply smiled seductively and slid the cash into his boy shorts before scurrying up the pipes to prepare whatever had been ordered. There was no denying the smaller turtle was manipulating his patrons and seemed to be doing a very good job of it. In fact the more Raph watched him the more he could not help but suspect that the smaller turtle had, had same kind of training in the art of manipulation and seduction.

Everything about the smaller turtle oozed sexual energy. From the way he walked, to the way he handed drinks out, to the way he slid money into his boy shorts; everything seemed to be tailor made to attract customers and keep them spending money. As he took another sip of scotch Raph’s eyes narrowed; watching how the smaller turtle’s hips swayed as he moved. He’d seen this technique before, kunoichi used a similar skill to seduce men; but he’d never seen a male use it before.

For hours, he watched the smaller turtle. He watched as the boy fleeced dozens of clients, making them spend more and more money until they had almost nothing left. And each time they ran out they’d hit on the smaller turtle who would just giggle and say something witty before moving away and onto his next target. As the night wore on the crowd inside the club changed. The normal people filed out, groaning and staggering slightly as they headed back towards the lift and their mundane lives. Now the shadier characters made up the crowd. Looking out from his spot Raph’s eyes narrowed as he spotted several of his underlings and a few of his competitors in the crowd.

There were others too. Businessmen who fancied themselves more important than they truly were. Grifters and con men moving from person to person trying to do their livelihoods. Deal makers who chatted in hushed towns, no doubt arranging deals that could make or break them. And fixers who chatted casually, secure in the knowledge they could outsmart almost anyone who might overhear their plans. The bar had changed now, it was no longer a fun and ‘innocent’ place. It had become a den of scum and villainy; filled with the very types of people that had helped Raph amass his current power and fortune. These men and woman had stolen the city out from under the self-righteous and the hypocrites. They’d taken everything they could get their hands on and had then turned to men like him; men who could control the underworld, who could give it purpose and direction.

Draining his drink Raph raised his glass, catching his target’s eye and nodding. As Mikey began to move towards him a smile spread across Raph’s face. His eyes dancing slightly as they followed Mikey’s swaying hips. Despite the more dangerous clientele Mikey displayed the same skill he’d used before; expertly maneuvering and manipulating the patrons into spending their cash.

Raph chuckled, taking another sip as he watched Mikey lean in closer to a patron; a large rhino Raph recognized as a thug called Bebop. Raph watched as Mikey swayed and moved his shoulders and hips as he slowly poured the liquor he was holding into Bebop’s glass before winking seductively. A moment later bebop drained the glass, grunting as he signaled for another drink.

Despite himself Raph’s grip tightened on his glass as he watched Mikey giggle and begin pouring bebop’s drink again. A moment he moved, draining the entirety of the remaining liquid in his glass before whistling loudly and raising his glass. He watched as Mikey looked over at him, their eyes connecting or a split second as they silently communicated. A moment later Mikey nodded, his hand dipping under the bar before reappearing holding the bottle of scotch Raph had been drinking from all night. But as he shifted to start moving forward he stopped. Raph felt his grip on the glass tighten as Bebop reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

Before he knew what he was doing Raph was starting to move, a dull fire starting to grow in his gut as he watched bebop tug at the smaller turtle’s arm, clearly not wanting him to leave. For a moment Raph watched as Mikey turned, his sweet smile never faltering as he shifted and tried to pull his arm away from bebop. Raph watched as bebop’s face contorted a look of anger flickering across it; a second later the large rhino pulled harder, half dragging the smaller turtle over the top of the bar in an attempt to pull him into his lap.

It happened in that briefest of seconds; in the time between Raph growling in anger and starting forward, Mikey landing in bebop’s lap, and bebop’s free hand roughing forcing its way into Mikey’s boyshorts trying to grope the young turtle. There was a sound; the unmistakable sound of glass shattering, a second later bebop staggered a pained roar exploding from his mouth, his hands flying to his face as scotch and glass exploded everywhere. For a heartbeat Raph froze, his mind struggling to realize that Mikey had smashed the bottle of scotch against bebop’s face. Even as the large rhino howled and staggered back the smaller turtle was moving, scrambling out of bebop’s lap and back onto the bar, no doubt meaning to scamper back up the pipes to safety.

But bebop moved to quickly, a roar of rage erupting from him as his hands lunged forward; one of them clamping firmly around Mikey’s neck pinning him to the bar. A split second later bebop let out another roar this one filled with rage and anger, the sharp tip of his horn being pushed roughly against Mikey’s throat. Even at the speed Raph was moving he wouldn’t make it in time. And yet bebop didn’t move. For a split second Raph found this odd. Bebop had the small turtle in his clutches and could easily kill him; and he was powerful and connected enough that most people probably wouldn’t care……so why then was he just standing there?

His answer came a moment later, the sound of Mikey laughing making him stop in his tracks just as he broke through the crowd of people that lined the bar. Raph’s eyes widened as he found that while Mikey may have been pinned to the bar he was far from helpless. The smaller turtle’s free hand was holding a weapon; an older looking and slightly rusted sai which was currently pressed firmly again bebop crotch, no doubt against his manhood. After a moment Mikey spoke, his voice taunting and daring. “Come on big boy……..don’t you wanna see which of us finishes first?”

Even in this situation; where he was being very possibly threatened with death, Mikey’s voice never lost the air of seduction. His tone low and sultry as he spoke. But it was Mikey’s eyes that made Raph stop. The startling blue orbs were set and cold, unflinching as he met bebop’s rage filled glare. There was no panic of fear in them, just a kind of daring smirk. The look told Raph this was not the first time Mikey had been in such a situation and that if he needed to Mikey wouldn’t hesitate to make good on his threats. For a full 10 seconds the bar was completely silent as everyone watched, waiting to see what bebop would do.

Glancing sideways Raph could not help but note how the atmosphere in the bar had changed so suddenly. Dozens of people were now standing, their hands half hidden in their clothes, no doubt gripping weapons as the nervously waited to see what would happen next. The music had stopped too, and even the other servers had stopped, all attention was turned to bebop and the turtle, waiting to see what would happen.

A moment later bebop acted, snarling in anger as he used the hand that was around Mikey’s throat to shove the small turtle roughly back across the bar, making him fall back behind it with a small crash. Bebop moved, his now free hand grabbing a large bottle of booze before snarling and leaving the bar; heading for the elevator and the exit. It happened a split second later, as bebop roughly pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered around him. Raph watched as a white furry hand seemed to materialize out of the crowd. Raph watched an amused smile spreading across his face as the white furred hand dipped into bebop’s back pocket, producing a wallet before vanishing back into the crowd as bebop staggered towards the exit to the floor.

A few moments later the music resumed, the band picking up right where they’d left off. Within seconds the atmosphere of the bar went back to how it had been. Everyone who had gotten to their feet slowly sat back down; returning to their own business while the servers resumed their rounds.

Raph watched as Mikey reappeared, standing up before bending over to grab a small white towel which he used to dry himself of the booze that had spilled over his chest and legs in the fall. Slowly sitting back down Raph remained silent, watching as Mikey grabbed another bottle before resuming his movement and heading towards him. Holding out his glass for Mikey to feel Raph spoke. “That was…..bold.”

Mikey rolled his eyes. “Hardly. He comes in here all the time and tries to get in my pants.”

Raph raised an eyebrow. “And you always turn him down?”

Mikey snorted. “Of course. I’m not stupid, I know who he is. If I sleep with him people will think that they can get to him through me. And that puts a big target on my back.”

Raising an eyebrow Raph bit back his initial response, reminding himself that he was trying to stay incognito. “Why? Who is he?”

Mikey looked at him. “His name is Bebop. He works for one of the local crime groups.”

Nodding slowly Raph gestured to the seat across from him. Sipping his drink casually as Mikey smiled and sat down. “And you’re not scared that he’ll come back with some friends and try again?”

This time Mikey laughed out loud. “No. Cause if he did that he’d have to admit that either he’d trying to bang me. Or that he was beaten up by a scrawny little bar server. Either way it makes him look back. He’ll keep his mouth shut, and in a few days he’ll be back.”

Taking another sip Raph chuckled. “You seem very sure of yourself.”

Again Mikey laughed, leaning back in the chair before gesturing to the people around them.

“These people, they think themselves clever. They think because of the power they hold or the station they man, that they get to make the rules. That when they walk into the room that everything bends and shifts to their whims and desires.”

This time Raph raised an eyeridge. “Doesn’t it?”

Across from him Mikey shook his head. “No. Not with me at any rate.” Again Mikey gestured to the room at large before a small smile started to spread across his face. “When they come here, I’m the one who’s really in charge. I’m the one who ends up getting what I want; their money. They flirt, and try to impress me and all the while they think that if they buy out the bar it’ll impress me and maybe, just MAYBE they’ll get to take me home tonight. But none of them ever can.”

Raising an eyebrow Raph took a small drink from his glass. “And why’s that?”

Again Mikey smiled. “Because a long time ago I swore to myself I would never be someone’s tool. That no one would ever control me or use me.”

It was subtle, almost unperceivable; had it not been for his training Raph might have missed the small movement. The way Mikey shifted, his left arm moving slightly allowing Raph to see the chutes along Mikey’s left side, and the scar that ran from the second chute down to the fourth. But if Mikey noticed that Raph had seen the scar he gave no attention, instead continuing to speak. “If anyone ever wants to go home with me, they’d have to accept that they’re not in control anymore. That they’re my toys, and I’m their master.”

Again Raph took a sip, allowing what Mikey had said and what he’d noticed of the smaller turtle to sink in. after a moment he responded, his words careful and chosen. “And what if someone was willing to submit?”

Mikey’s smile grew, changing into a half smirk half grin. “They’d be in for the most amazing night of their life.”

Taking another sip Raph spoke. “Is that so?”

Mikey nodded. “Oh yes. I’d make them feel things they’d never thought possible. I’d keep them right on the edge of pleasure and pain for as long as I see fit. And then once I think they’ve earned it, I’d let them tumble into that abyss and only let them come back once I felt like it.”

This time it was Raph’s turn to smirk. The little turtle could certainly talk a big talk. He was confident, and certainly made the idea of the night sound intriguing. Opening his mouth to speak, Raph found himself cut off by the smaller turtle who sighed and looked away. “Then again, no man in your position would ever be interested in such a night I’m sure best you leave now while there are still plenty of other cute bar boys to bank and fuck.”

There was something in the smaller turtle’s tone. Something about the words he chose and the way he said them that made Raph’s eyebrow rise slightly. “And what ‘position’ is a man like me in?”

Mikey looked back to him, the smirk from before returning. “A gangster obviously.”

It was only cause of his training that Raph was able to hide his reaction. Most people's eyes would have widener, or they would have instantly started trying to deny what they’d been accused of. Instead Raph remained silent for a moment, allowing himself a few moments of thought while he took another sip from his drink. He was impressed. Most people who saw him could tell he was important, the fancy clothes and sight of Donnie and Leo following behind him were often a dead giveaway. But most people assumed he was a businessman, and that Donnie and Leo were his assistants. And yet this turtle had figured it out, and from the way he was smirking, he’d figured it out a while ago.

Swallowing the sip of booze he’d taken Raph spoke. “Perhaps. Then again, perhaps I’m just a wealthy businessman with…….specific tastes.” As he spoke Raph used the hand that was holding his glass to gesture to the room around them.

The smirk never left Mikey’s face as he laughed. “No. no, you’re a gangster I can tell. Everything about you says it. The way you walk, the way you ordered your drink, the way you look around the room, even the way you stood up when I was being harassed earlier. You’re a gangster.”

Again Raph remained silent for a moment, mulling over what had been said. Again the smaller turtle was impressing him. Then again, only a few kinds of people knew a place like this existed, so his guess could have simply been dumb luck. He’d have to be sure. “And just how do those things tell you I’m a gangster?”

Mikey smirked. “When you walked into the bar you scooped the place out. Probably looking for enemies. Then you went straight to the bar to order a drink. No greeting friends or people you knew. Just straight to the bar. Then when you saw me….” as he spoke Mikey gestured to himself. “You thought _hey, now there’s a nice piece of ass. I think I’d like to take home tonight_. So you ordered a drink and flirted and did you best to seduce me.” a smirk was spreading across Mikey’s face now. “But when you failed you changed tactics. You tried flashing your big package around, trying to play up your money. Like I’m some common whore you can pay, fuck and dump. Which I’m not. Then you tried the longer approach, buying drinks overtime and trying to seduce me as you brought them over. And then when that didn’t work you tried the white knight approach. But that also didn’t work because I can defend myself. And all the while, I brought you drinks and made you spend money. You wanted to play with me, but instead you were MY plaything.”

Raph remained silent, leaning back in his chair, his face completely blanking, hiding any emotions he might be feeling. Most men might have been angry at being picked apart and tricked by this boy. But he’d learned long ago that the people who could manipulate others with such ease, they were people worth keeping around. Their skills alone made them incredibly valuable. And the fact that Mikey was pretty to look at……

Sitting forward Raph spoke. “You have quite the talent for observing people. I’m impressed. And you are correct…..” as he spoke Raph brought his glass to his lips, draining the remaining alcohol from it. “I do find you attractive. And I would like nothing more than to spend the night with you.”

At these words Mikey grinned, at him. “All bet you would big boy. But trust me; you can’t handle a guy like me.”

This time Raph raised an eyeridge. “Oh and why is that? If I’m a gangster I’m probably used to being shot at, or running from cops. I think I could handle a sexy little thing like you.”

Mikey’s smile morphed back into his smirk. “Oh I bet you think that’s true. But with me……you wouldn’t be in charge. I would. You’d be nothing more than a plaything for me. A think to windup, play with and then discard the moment I’m bored with you.”

Raph fell silent at this. In truth he was used to being in charge when he came to sex. More often than not he was the dominant one. Not because he couldn't be submissive, but because most people assume that was the position he’d demand given his physical size. He’d only been submissive once or twice and both times had been a bit of a letdown, with guys who didn’t fully understand how or what they were supposed to do. But Mikey seemed to be a very different case. From the way the young turtle talked and moved no doubt he was used to seducing people who came into the bar. Perhaps…….

Setting his drink down Raph spoke. “I have no problem with being at your mercy. It might be fun for a change. Of course i hope you also dont just expect me to blindly submit. Obedance has to be earned.”

Across from him Mikey’s smile grew to an almost impossible large size. “Then you are in for a fun night, TOY.”


End file.
